Glow-worm P.6
| previous =Glow-worm P.5 | next =Glow-worm P.7 }}Part 6 is the sixth chapter of Glow-worm. Curious_Cephalopod explains the reason for their ever-changing nicknames to a curious Admin. Later he researches the state of travel through the multiverse. Capricorn questions Curious_Cephalopod's introversion, then Heart_Shaped_Pupil asks him out but tips her hand. Plot Curious_Cephalopod is browse via. a curated list. Right from the get-go, they have PHO administration reaching out, concerned. Convo between Curious_Cephalopod & PHO Staff Curious_Cephalopod's multiple IDs have been noted. Staff is concerned. It's technically allowed by the rules, CC says. When inquired as to why they're doing it, they say they're being surveilled. In an attempt to answer the ID thing, CC submits image verification, calling it an effect of 'powers weirdness'. The response of the PHO staff suggests mutations or changer powers are in play. Staff is very concerned about the implications and CC's cavalier attitude toward the aforementioned surveillance, and re-raises the topic. This prompts CC to explain how they've been surveilled for some time, by various people. 'Curious_Cephalopod: …except there’s always someone on the other side of the glass, tapping or taking notes. Ears pressed up against the walls. constant whispers… / …things moved in my habitat when I’m not looking…' CC's curious typing style, with many ellipses joining multiple messages, is thrown briefly into a jumble by an interruption by the staff member. CC dismisses it as a software glitch. They agree to link all of CC's 32 individual accounts together, so any action taken against one applies to all of them. CC agrees. Topic: Multiversal Travel Warnings TL;DR: People are being discouraged from touring the multiverse with all the portals open. The Guild is established in three areas, protecting the surveying teams and diplomats who are reaching out to new cultures. Guild staff posted this to urge people not to go exploring, because there are issues. Six earths are blocked off, two more have been closed off by request of the denizens. Earth Aleph is blocked off for good. People are getting lost or stranded and rescues aren't in place. Travel to inhabited worlds can cause diplomatic incidents: a family traveled to Earth Chamesh and threw ongoing proceedings between diplomats and natives into jeopardy. On the exploration side, even uninhabited worlds are dangerous - one was host to a widespread fungus spore that caused violent vomiting and resulting dehydration Gimel is deemed safe. It's where most of the Bet refugees are going. Many of the northeastern US/US citizens are settling at a location known as 'The City', - a megalopolis of roughly 50 million. Mem is the other world that some Ex-Bet countries have elected to settle. Bet is uninhabitable. 'many industrial sites were either destroyed or have weathered the last two years of neglect poorly, with chemicals leeching into groundwater and settling in valleys. Terrible numbers of deceased humans and other living species have led to other health concerns, particularly in previously heavily settled areas that received heavy damage. There will always be those who attempt to hold onto what we have lost, and many persist in trying to maintain some existence on Bet. However, new incidents arise on what seems to be a weekly or twice-weekly basis, with one in three having to do with powers, the powered, untended tinker technology, masters, and lingering threats. ' Commenters remark more on the cape dynamics: Ohearn comments - Scion attacked, we don't know why, but it might have to do with the S9. More to the point, a lot of capes were gathered in one location, all gathered together, and they weren't sent home at the end - authorities tried to send the ones they could home, but some didn't have homes to go back to (because Scion) and were among the ones who just decided to stick around, camping out in 'corner worlds'. Venturain comments - Remarks on corner worlds & settling them. There's more freedom to moving further away from Gimel & the settlement there, as opposed to setting up and farming closer to the City. Slayer of Isaac comments & gives an anecdotal counterpoint to Venturain - he settled in a distant world and when things got bad with food shortages, capes moved in and took over. Capes were hired or asked to help and the settlement was abandoned after. Athonic comments and emphasizes the need for skills beyond farming. Doctors, teachers. Even finding and vetting the skilled workers is key. Lex_Dogbell comments & remarks on the huge number of rejection emails sent out. Ferris comments remarks on how things are currently calm. The monsters are far from the city, the birdcage is believed to be abandoned and presumably left to rot. Fishmon - Comments about the dictators that are staying on Bet, forcing people to stay while the world becomes more and more uninhabitable. A member of the Guild pledges help. Group Conversation HSP/K, MW/A, Cap, and Of5/R are present and chatting. Cap was a corporate hero, but isn't confident in the inner workings. of5 and Cap are friends. With of5 potentially having mercenaries (and Tattletale) working with the other members of his cluster to come after him, Cap offers to back of5 up, hanging out while offering some powered assistance. This is something Cap is confident in. of5 turns him down: he's going to lay low for the time being, until their next meeting. He gripes about clusters and about family stuff, and MW/A is among the people to offer sympathy. HSP/A takes notice and gets excited and is told to calm down by CC/C CC/C's late contribution to the conversation is noted, prompting a back-and-forth between them and Cap. Cap is an extrovert intent on bringing CC/C out of his shell. To date, CC/C has been the one pushing for privacy (the initials vs. real names), mindful of surveillance. CC/C very firmly says that Cap is underestimating their introversion. of5 interjects, and interrupts the back-and-forth before things get too heated or any damage is done. Cap quits the conversation. Private Message Convo: HSP/K and CC HSP expresses excitement that MW/A said something nice earlier, and makes a rather clumsy/forced transition to a rambling invite for CC/C to go on a date with her. CC says no, very firmly. 'No, and don't ask again'. HSP then asks if she can ask another question. When CC/C was talking to the administrator earlier in the chapter - he hinted at the reason for changing nicks. His reason? He knew HSP/K was looking in and wanted to know if she'd get curious enough to reveal herself as the surveiling individual. Characters *mlekk(ban) Chatroom group *Curious_Cephalopod/C *Cap/T *Heart_Shaped_Pupil/K *of5/R *Mangled_Wings/A *S (mentioned) Guild Staff *Khain *Moor Trivia *This chapter was posted on the same day as Glow-worm P.5, due to its short length. *Wildbow has written an extended chapter-by-chapter synopsis of Glow-worm on Reddit. Site Navigation